Concern
by nikkihime
Summary: Kogure had been receiving threats lately, and Mitsui volunteers to be his bodyguard. Is it worth it? Third of my MitKo Alphabet.


Title: C is Concern

Author: nikki hiiragizawa

Genre: humor/romance

Rating: PG 

Warning: shounen-ai

Pairing: MitsuixKogure

Disclaimer: The wonderful Inoue Takehito owns Slam Dunk. Please do not sue since I'm not doing anything wrong. ^^

Archive: Necromancer.Envy.Nu, Fanfiction.Net, Mediaminer.Org, others

Author's Notes: Happy Birthday, Ko-kun! This is for the only vice-captain in Slam Dunk.

"Five minute break!" Akagi roared above the deafening practice noises of the Shohoku Basketball Court. "You only get to rest for five minutes!" 

The players tiredly trod to the benches, thankful of even the small time allotted for them to catch their breaths. Meltingly, they all sat down and thanked their manager for the water provided. 

"What do you want?" a certain redhead asked venomously to his teammate. 

Rukawa Kaede glared at Sakuragi Hanamichi through narrowed eyes. "You are sitting on my towel, do'ahou!" 

"Who are you calling do'ahou?!" Sakuragi retrieved the towel from underneath him and smacked Rukawa with it, making the latter even more annoyed. 

Everyone expected the next thing to happen.

"Maa, Sakuragi-kun, you better stop that now!" Vice-captain Kogure Kiminobu tried to pry the boys away from each other, as they were literally rolling on the floor, claws out. "Akagi, help me here."

Their team captain was talking to a girl, probably a sophomore, near the door. Kogure wonderingly stared. It was not usual that Akagi would talk to a kohai during practice – could it be that the girl was interested in Akagi? Smiling inwardly, he decided to ask the captain later on.

"Oi, Kogure!" The vice-captain cannot ignore Akagi for long as he called him. The team captain was waving an envelope towards him. "There's a letter for you."

"Letter?"

Everyone in the practice court looked up expectantly at Kogure. Their peaceful, quiet vice-captain is actually receiving a letter from someone? 

The bespectacled boy slowly plucked the letter from Akagi's finger and turned it around. There was a heart-shaped sticker on the envelope flap and the envelope is light blue and smelled of cinnamon. "Where could this have come from?" he loudly asked no one in particular.

"Whoo, Megane-kun's got a love letter." Sakuragi was already behind him, studying the letter. He took a sniff off the letter. "And it smells like vanilla!"

"Cinnamon, do'ahou," Rukawa said. He was beside Sakuragi, too. "Can't you even tell a smell…"

"Rrrrrrrr – rukawa!" The two soon forgot about the letter as they chased each other around the court. 

Kogure reluctantly opened the envelope. It was weird that he would receive a love letter. After all, he is not as popular as Rukawa or as handsome even. Why of all…

There was a small note inside. No words were written, but rather, each letter looked as if it was cut from a newspaper and then pasted together with other letters. Kogure read through the letter.

_I am watching you_.

Eyes widened behind the wire-rimmed glasses as he folded the letter again. He stared off to space for a while. Who would send him something like this?

"Yo, Kogure, you're lucky to get a love letter." Mitsui was coming towards him. "You should treat us."

"Yeah! Treat us!" chorused the younger players.

"Aa." Kogure absently ignored his fellow players and retreated to a corner. 

Sakuragi rubbed a hand to his sore cheek. "What happened to Megane-kun?"

+++

Kogure sleepily walked towards the locker room. He cannot sleep well last night since he was thinking about the possibility of him getting a threat like the one he received yesterday. There was actually zero possibility of it – he was not as famous as some of his teammates.

Sou. 

The only thing he was good at was basketball – and that never meant he was exceptional at the sport. He was more active with his academics, but that was all. 

So, why would someone send him something like a threatening note?

He paused in front of his locker and was on the process of opening it, when he saw a piece of paper sticking out of the door. Upon pulling it out, he found out that it was one of those light blue envelopes again. It seems that he's got another note. It was like the past one, in which the letters were cut out of a newspaper.

_Kawaii, Kogure-kun._

_You seem to be confused_

_But I am not stopping, never_

_Now that I am near you._

_You can run, you can hide_

_But I'll still find you._

_Dare to speak, my dearest one._

_And I will come and get you!_

Slightly shivering, Kogure folded the note. Whoever was sending the note, he/she seemed scary. Leaving the locker room, he decided to inform his friends of what's happening to him.

+++

"Heh? Stalker?" Kogure mournfully nodded as his co-players talked about it.

Miyagi thoughtfully chewed on a wad of gum before speaking. "But we do not know you have had any fanatic fan, Kogure. Not that I meant that to be offensive…but…"

"I know," Kogure sighed. "I didn't even expect it to be this way. But whoever wrote it seemed dangerous."

Ayako tapped her fan on a bench. "Anyway, you have to take care, Kogure-sempai. Who knows, he/she might do something you do not expect. You can never feel safe with a threat like that."

"Yeah…" The rest was quiet for a while, until Yasuda came bounding to the room.

"Kogure-sempai. This came for you a while ago while we were cleaning the court. You weren't here yet so I wasn't able to give it."

Ayako and the others looked at their vice captain with worry as Kogure received the letter. It was undoubtedly the same, probably sent this afternoon as they just ended the practice. The cut-out letters were still there, but now, the written words were different.

_How's my pretty Ko-kun?_

_I'm coming really soon._

_Aren't you excited,_

_That soon I will be yours?_

_Never tarry, don't look back_

_I'm right behind you_

_Maybe one of these days_

_We'd meet and I'll lick you._

"That's kinda sick," Miyagi said after Kogure read the letter aloud. "The one who sent it must be crazy."

Ayako nodded. "You shouldn't go home alone, Kogure-sempai. Even if it's just some weird joke, it pays to be careful once in a while."

"But," Kogure said. "All of you ride the train towards north. I ride the train towards south. Even Akagi, when we go home together, drops me off at the station since our ways are different."

Some of the players shrugged and patted Kogure on the back as they left. It seems that none was possible enough to happen…

Until…

"Yo, Kogure!" Mitsui Hisashi entered the locker room. "How's your lover-lover? Aren't you going to treat us for getting an admirer?"

"What do you mean 'treat,' Mitsui-sempai?" Ayako landed a fan at the top of Mitsui's head. "Kogure-sempai is in big trouble. And you're here asking for a treat??"

"Hontou?" 

Kogure took a deep breath and narrated the story of his stalker to the shooting guard. After the narration, Mitsui propped his chin on his knee with one hand and thought. "Hmm…that really sounds dangerous, Kogure," he finally said. "You should get yourself a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Kogure asked, blushing slightly.

Mitsui was serious as he held a finger up. "Sou. A bodyguard." 

"But, there's no one here who has the same home route as me and I cannot afford to hire a professional bodyguard…" Kogure whined. There was absolutely no way Mitsui's plan is going to work.

"I'll be your bodyguard!" Mitsui announced

"Mitsui?" Miyagi said, quite unnerved.

"Mitsui-sempai?" Ayako was a bit surprised, too.

The shooting guard nodded solemnly before jamming his finger on Kogure's chest. "But," he said. "You have to pay me."

"Heh?!" Ayako and Miyagi laughed out loud and shook their heads. Standing up, they prepared to leave. "Yeah, right," Miyagi said before leaving. 

Kogure looked at Mitsui with dotted eyes. "But I don't work without pay!" Mitsui said in defense. 

"Mitsui..." The vice-captain looked away. Why is Mitsui doing this?

It is true that Kogure had a thing for their shooting guard and was terribly overjoyed when Mitsui joined the team once more. But he did not expect any form of kindness from his object of affection. Mitsui tends to be a bit arrogant and insensitive sometimes that Kogure seemed satisfied just watching him. 

But now…he was here…tangible…reachable…right onto his fingertips.

"What should I pay you with, Mitsui-kun?" Kogure suddenly replied.

Mitsui seemed a bit surprised, but smiled instead. "Well, you can begin by treating me in the cafeteria."

+++

Akagi coughed his way into the players' ears. "Today, we are going to practice passing and shooting…what are you doing, Mitsui?" He looked with annoyance at their shooting guard.

"What else would I be doing?" Mitsui said with an air of annoyance. "I am surveying the area for suspicious-looking people that will take away Kogure from us." Laughter erupted from the team.

Their captain caressed his forehead rather briskly. "Mitsui, I know you can act a bit foolish sometimes, but, absorbing Sakuragi's mentality would be really absurd."

"NANI?! What do you mean by that, Gori!" Three players had to restrain Sakuragi from jumping on their captain.

Akagi hid a smile and looked at Kogure, who bowed in both embarrassment and apology. "Let's start practicing!"

+++

But, we've already eaten for the third time today!" Kogure complained as they entered yet another restaurant. Kogure had to go to a players' convention south of Kanagawa and Mitsui, of course, accompanied him. However, when they went home at lunch, Mitsui seemed to have a rather bottomless stomach. It was not the same for Kogure's wallet, since they agreed that Kogure would pay for the other's meal when they go out. "Can't we just go home and rest?" he asked his 'bodyguard.'

Still, Kogure didn't want to go home yet in reality. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with his fantasy – who was also such a greedy boy when it comes to food. It was worth paying for anyway, all those food, because Mitsui managed to keep him safe and laughing.

"I'm really hungry from watching you too much. Please, Min-kun?" Kogure could only smile as he followed Mitsui into the restaurant. 'Min-kun' was a nickname Mitsui picked out for their vice-captain just as they were eating one time. It was stuck to him ever since.

Kogure watched Mitsui go over the menu. "Now, don't order anything expensive please, or I won't be able to go home," he pleaded. 

The shooting guard ordered three meals, making Kogure's glasses literally drop on the table. He himself ordered just a small value meal to lessen the expenses. They sat on the bar-like table facing the servers and dug in. 

The bespectacled vice-captain watched as Mitsui ate with less grace. He was sure being foolish, hiring Mitsui like that. Even his teammates found this rather atrocious. However, he cannot say that Mitsui was not doing his job as a bodyguard. He would check everywhere before letting Kogure go in class, and watch everyone's move whenever they come near him. Kogure laughed inwardly. He is behaving like a jealous man who doesn't like his girlfriend snatched away.

_Gah…what the heck am I thinking! _Kogure almost hit himself with his spoon for thinking weird things. Certainly, he liked Mitsui. But there was no way Mitsui could have liked him. Maybe he likes sexy and voluptuous women, not quiet vice-captains.

"Iya…what a sight we got here," a voice behind them said. Kogure turned and met the eyes of what looked like a gangster. "Where have you come from, cute boy? I've never seen you around before." The man touched Kogure's shoulder playfully, challenging him to argue.

The vice captain flinched. This was the first time some guy tried to pick on him. Slowly, he felt an arm snake over his shoulders. Mitsui pulled him closer. "Oi," Mitsui addressed the stranger. "Don't go fussing over my property, you get that?"

"Mi…mitsui-san…I am so sorry…" the man backed off and retired to a seat at the back of the store.

Kogure felt himself reddening. Mitsui called him his property. But then again, that might have been an act, especially now that Mitsui is acting as his bodyguard. "Sugoi, Mitsui-kun," Kogure decided on saying. "It seems you have authority over some people here."

"Ah…yeah…" the shooting guard chewed on a noodle. "When I was a part of the gang, those people we beat up become our underlings. They listen to everything we say and they obey our every orders. It was that way back then."

"Oh…" Kogure stopped inquiring. It seemed Mitsui missed his past lifestyle, the one filled with fame and authority. Did he regret clashing with the Shohoku players? "Do you…" Kogure started. "Do you…regret it? Leaving your life like that." Brown eyes under thin glasses studied the man before him, quite unsure if he had struck a nerve or not.

"Nah…I don't regret it. I love basketball. I love being with people important to me. I think it's the best way I can live." Blue eyes fixed on Kogure's until he was forced to look away.

The vice captain could feel his heartbeat double up in speed. What Mitsui said, made his heart almost jump out. It seemed so sincere…yet so cryptic.

Mitsui suddenly stood up. "We should go now. It's getting dark. Your parents would be worried again."

"Ah! Wait!" Kogure took out his wallet. "I'll just pay for…"

He felt a hand cross his own, stopping him. The shooting guard flipped a few bills out of his own wallet and gave it to the counter. "this time it's on me."

"But…"

"Urusai! You spent too much!" Mitsui dragged him out of the store, making them walk in silence until he reached home."

+++

Kogure slowly closed his locker, wondering deeply. Mitsui did not come to pick him up today. There was no practice, and Kogure decided to wait for Mitsui to show up still. However, it seems the shooting guard had forgotten their agreement. 

_Oh well, I'll just go home by myself._

"Ah, Kogure-sempai!" Ayako came bounding through the hallway. "I found a note for you inserted on your locker door. It's one of those threats again."

"But…" Kogure looked around. "I was the only one there a while ago." He shuddered. That means the one who left the note must still be within the area. It was way past the dismissal, so it'll be easier to catch the crook. "Help me, Ayako. Let's clear this once and for all."

"Hai!"

+++

The locker room door was slightly ajar when they reached it. Peering slightly, Ayako opened the door in a way that anyone inside the room will not hear. The can hear rustles inside.

"He must have read it already," a voice murmured as slight scraping noises like someone pacing around echoed through the room. "I wonder what he thinks…"

Kogure pushed the door all the way open and shouted. "Who are you?!" What met his eyes made him blink in disbelief.

Standing in front of his locker was a girl wearing Shohoku's uniform.

_A girl?!_

+++

"I think that girl was stupid," Ayako was saying as they boarded the train. "To think she could come up with those scary poems and not mean any of it."

Kogure heaved a sigh. "I am still glad she didn't mean any harm. She wanted me to be curious and look for her, and she was terribly disappointed that I did not."

"Maa ne…" Ayako looked at her watched and listened for the next call. "At least, Mitsui-sempai doesn't have to empty your wallet now and he can stop following you around. I don't believe his nerves really! Abusing your kindness like that…"

Ayako went talking on and on as Kogure bit his lip and stared off to somewhere far. He forgot. After all of these had been discovered, that means Mitsui doesn't have a purpose to accompany him anymore. That means their 'dates' and fun together will have to stop. 

He didn't want to end it all of a sudden. Now that he's learning more and more of Mitsui, he can't just part with the shooting guard just like that. If only there was a way to prolong their companionship.

"Ayako-san." Kogure held Ayako's shoulders as the call for the next station came. "Please don't let anyone know we had discovered the culprit."

"Huh? But why?" Ayako wanted to know.

Kogure dropped his hands. "That is…that would be…"

The team manager hid a smile and patted their vice captain. "OK, if that is what you want. I won't interfere with your plans." The door of the train opens and before Kogure could react to what Ayako said, she disappeared among the throngs of people waiting to get out and get in.

_Arigatou, Ayako-san._

+++

"You didn't seem to be getting letters now," Mitsui observed. 

Kogure swallowed hard. "Um…yeah…" they were walking towards Kogure's home. IT had been a week and there were no letters. Of course, only the vice captain and Ayako knew why.

"Hmmm…" Kogure threw a nervous glance at Mitsui. The shooting guard seemed to be deep in thought. 

_Oh, please, don't let him discover my bluff yet!_

Mitsui suddenly stopped walking and faced Kogure. "Since you don't seem to be in trouble anymore, I'll leave you here."

"What? Just like this? In the street?" The vice captain cannot believe his ears. Mitsui wanted to stop so soon?

Mitsui stared at his friend. "You're not in danger now, right? I'm sure whoever that person threatening you must have been bored by now and decided to stop." He started walking in the opposite direction, towards the train station. "I won't let you pay up this time. The lunches and the dinners would be enough."

"Wait! What if…what if somebody attacked me on my way home? What if…" Kogure could not think of anymore to say. He wanted Mitsui to stay, just this once. If only he could tell the shooting guard his true feelings, then there wouldn't be any problem…but…

"Nah, I don't think you'll get attacked," Mitsui replied. "Unless…" He narrowed his eyes at the brown-eyed boy. "You are trying something on me…using me?"

Kogure held up his hands in defense. "No! Of course…not…" He stepped backward and almost tumbled into the trash can. Mitsui made no move to save him. In fact, he was eyeing him suspiciously.

_Had I been found out? Maa…what will happen to me?!_

Mitsui was taken aback as Kogure started walking briskly towards his house. "Very well, Mitsui-kun. Thanks for your assistance."

"Oi! Wait! I was…" All Mitsui saw was the faint shadow walking away from him. He shrugged before going the other way.

_Did I make him mad or something?_

+++

Mitsui quietly ate in a small restaurant outside Pachinko. It was so dark outside, it seems like it's going to rain. He immediately thought of how Kogure was doing.

Had he gone home safely?

_Quiet! _Mitsui shook his head furiously. If only he had accompanied the vice captain to his home then he wouldn't be worrying like this! All those days spent together made him soft towards Kogure. Those long hours of togetherness made him want to be with Kogure always. He always wanted to see him…if he is safe or content. He can never understand what he feels…

_What if he was attacked on his way home?_

Mitsui dropped his fork. There had been news of muggers waiting for vulnerable people in dark places. Tonight was an especially dark night. Kogure may seem smart and all, but he's a bit stupid when it comes to trusting others, too. He might be talking to a killer right this very minute, giving him directions and being overly friendly with him! 

Mitsui stood up from his eating suddenly. Something bad must have happened to Kogure! He had left him suddenly, he must be surprised and uncomfortable by himself! Not even realizing why he's doing it, Mitsui rushed out of the restaurant to the nearest phone booth.

+++

"Kogure-san!" 

Kogure looked around and found a man in a suit behind him. "Ah, good evening, sir…" He eyed the man suspiciously. What does this man want from him at this time of the night? "What is…"

"I have heard so much about your skills as a vice captain of Shohoku High School Basketball team, Kogure-san," the man said as he offered his hand. "I am the basketball coach of Yanto University, Kenichi Sato."

"Ah…Sato-san…" Kogure took the offered hand. "But I am not really that good at basketball…"

Sato shook his head. "We are not looking for players who are good only on court. We are looking for somebody who can control and bring the players together without forcing them. I think you can do it very well, Kogure-san. Will you come to our university?"

_Heh? _Kogure thought. He was being offered of a slot in the basketball team of a famous university? Even Akagi would be proud of him. He smiled and bowed. "I'll be thinking about that offer, sir."

"Really? That is good. Then why don't we talk about it in our school? I could introduce you to the dean and to the acting manager of the team…"

Excited, Kogure followed the man to his car. He had not had luck like this since Mitsui went out with him…no…that's not luck. It was merely a long fantasy set by him.

_Oh well, must forget about that. _

+++

Mitsui set the phone back on its cradle, creases forming above his brows. Kogure's grandparents told him that the boy had not come home yet.

_Oh no! He might be kidnapped!_

_He might have been dragged to a corner and held-up!_

_He might be picked up by some gross old oyaji and then had some fun with him!_

Mitsui's last thought seemed to have a heavier effect on him that he immediately retraced his steps towards the way to Kogure's house.

He was turning on the last corner (at an incredible speed) towards the vice captain house when he spotted a familiar bespectacled boy.

_It is him!_

He was about to shout the boy's name when some old man in a suit approached Kogure. Mitsui was too far away to hear their conversation, but from the looks of it, Kogure seemed pleased.

_Maa, don't be so silly, Min-kun! He's just playing with you!_

His eyes widened as the old man walked away with Kogure following him. They walked towards a car, and the old man held Kogure's arm, as if forcing him to enter the car. Eyes burning, he sped towards the pair.

"Wait, you oyaji!" A punch landed on the old man's chin, sending him sprawling to the ground. Mitsui picked up the startled man by his collar, shaking him, until the old man could see stars.

"What do you want with Min-kun?!" he demanded. "You want him for your guilty pleasures, don't you?! 

"Ah…Mitsui-kun…"

"Let me tell you this, huh! Don't you ever touch my property again, you hear me! I'll kill you!" Mitsui prepared to have another round of rumble with the old man but he felt a hand quest on his shoulder.

"Mitsui-kun, that's enough."

The shooting guard turned angrily at his friend. "What? You mean to say you believe this old man? He's just playing with you!"

"Umm…well…not exactly playing."

Mitsui looked puzzled and stared back at the man in his grip. The old man took out an ID from his pocket and flashed it before Mitsui's eyes.

The shooting guard was coerced to read. "Sato Kenichi, Yanto University Basketball Coach…" He was silent for a moment.

"Oh…why didn't you say so…"

_Damn!_

+++

Mitsui clapped his hands together and kneeled before the chair where the vice captain sat. "I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Maa, Mitsui-kun, you don't have to kneel down…stand up, will you?"

"But…"

Kogure shook his head and smiled. "The Yanto University realized that what happened was a misunderstanding and was still happy to accept me as their student." Both of them heaved a sigh of relief. "What are you doing there anyway?" Kogure dared ask. "I thought you had already gone home. We had a deal, remember? You told me you'd stop watching me when the threats stopped."

"That is…" Mitsui rocked on his hunches. "Well, I was…kinda…worried about you."

"Heh?" Kogure's brown eyes followed Mitsui as he paced around the room.

"I thought something bad happened to you while I'm gone, and when I called your house, you still weren't home. I was scared…so I beat up the oyaji…"

A light blush covered the vice captain's face. "You…were that worried?" Mitsui nodded, quite serious. Kogure smiled. "Thanks for being so concerned."

"If you wouldn't mind…" Mitsui started once more as he sat back on the bench across Kogure's. "I would like to keep watching you. You never know when the one who threatened you will come back.

Somehow, Kogure felt guilty. He hid the fact that the criminal had been discovered and would never do it again. "Umm..actually, the one who gave me the threats…we, Ayako and I already found her and cornered her. She promised us not to continue like that anymore. I'm really sorry." He felt bad for lying to Mitsui, after all, that man had given him all he has got in order to protect Kogure.

"I know," Mitsui answered. "Anyhow, I want to stay by your side."

"Wha…what?"

Mitsui, annoyed, looked back. "I said I know you caught the one who gave the threats already!"

"How…how did you know? You had already gone home when we saw her!"

The shooting guard bowed his head, blushing furiously, as for the first time, he revealed half of his feelings. "I was the one who told her to leave those threats."

"EH???"

"I really wanted to be with you, but I don't have that much chance. So I decided if I protect your from some unknown fan, then I could always be with you…that is why…" Mitsui stole a side glance at the vice captain who was standing still, unable to say anything. "Are you mad?"

Kogure woke up. "Huh? Me? No! Of course not!" He looked away. "I was kinda…surprised that Mitsui-kun would do something like that."

"Still, I want to be always with you," Mitsui replied. "I don't want you out of my sight. I still want to do a lot of things with you. Come to think of it, we never went out to visit Disneyland." He looked at Kogure with a hopeful expression.

Kogure smiled. With the turn of events, it seemed he had gotten his wish after all. Going out with Mitsui Hisashi might be the start of something after all. 

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you."

-owari-

Author's Notes: This is the third of the MitKo Alphabet I was making, made especially for Ko-kun's birthday. ^^ Please send me your reviews and make me write fics faster. ^^;;;


End file.
